


History Starts Now

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Stiles has set his heart on Derek, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek isn’t actually named in this but you know it’s him, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Well probably more like lust, but the heart wants what it wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When Stiles decided to spend a semester abroad studying history he expected it to be all about the past. He never expected to find his future there.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	History Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _reign, party, beneficial_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

_“Henry’s reign ended in..._ ”

Stiles tuned out the rest of the lecture. Not because he wasn’t interested. He was! His history professor at Columbia had been right when she’d said a semester abroad could be beneficial as long as he didn’t use it as an excuse to party non-stop.

But how could he concentrate on the past when his future had just walked in the door? Or rather crept in, late, shuffling into the first available seat, cheeks flushed from exertion and embarrassment.

Stiles studied him like a textbook. By the end of this semester he’d know him inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
